We Don't Have To Look Back Now
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: An Au story. What if Faith met Angel first? What if she never went to Sunnydale first but went to LA then went to Sunnydale during season four when Buffy was in college? What if Buffy and Faith become friends and start dating? Summary inside Rated M Fuffy
1. Leaving LA

We don't have to look back now.

Summary: An Au story. What if Faith met Angel first? What if she never went to Sunnydale first but went to LA? Met with Angel then went to Sunnydale during season four when Buffy was in college? What if Dawn came a little earlier then the original plot led on. What is going to happen between Buffy and Faith this time around not that the story line is different? What if they became great friends then started dating? What would happen will it work out or end badly for both of them? Kinda based on the song We don't have to look back now by Puddle of mudd. Not really all the much but hey it gave me some inspiration even if it is two in the morning.

* * *

"Angel you don't get it I need to get out of this town, I need a new scene." Said a small brunette woman while packing things into a small green duffel shoulder bag.

"Faith come on talk to me what is wrong?" Angel said concerned

"I just need to get away Angel." Faith replied as throwing the bag over her right shoulder and turned to him.

"Fine but go to Sunnydale, they could use your help there, also there is a person there that could help you." Angel said as walking Faith to the door of the small apartment.

"Alright, thanks Angel" Faith said was walking down the dark hallway, down the four flights of stairs and out to her silver Dodge intrepid. Normally she would be driving her black one however that one was stolen last week so this one had to do. Faith hopped in the drivers seat throwing her duffel bag into the back seat and starting up the car. She sat there for a second before pulling out of the parking lot and down the road leaving behind the place she had called a place for a year.

Faith pulled onto the highway driving past passing cars out of this city. She needed to start off new she needed to get out of this place. It would get harder if she didn't get out now and besides the way Angel always talked about this Sunnydale place even if he didn't tell her to go visit there she would of anyways because it really seemed like an okay place. Very hellmouthy but hey you gotta love a good fight every now and then. Besides Angel and his gang had everything handled in L.A. Its not like they need Faith anyways.

It was too quiet in the car for Faith's own good she was starting to get a little fidgety so she turned on the radio. Though there was nothing on the radio she kept it on. It beat sitting in complete silence for hours right and that was something she did not like. Oh how that will not be an option.

It seemed to take forever to get to the exit for Sunnydale, but Faith finally made it. Talk about a long car ride. She really needed to use the bathroom so she need to find this girl Angel was talking about. Oh what was her name? Damn it Faith forgot but a bathroom seemed more important. Faith reached over to passenger's side of the car trying to feel around for the directions Angel had given her.

Finally finding the directions Faith glanced down at them quickly then up back at the road to look for the street sign that read Revello Drive. After a couple minutes of driving she finally found it. It was a simple looking house. Nothing big nothing small. Well it seemed big to Faith actually because it was something she was not use to seeing. It seemed sort to have a nice cozy feeling to it from the outside. Though it was dark and basically the only house on the street with the lights on this late at night.

Faith sat there in the car for a little bit then remembered she really had to use the bathroom so she mastered up her courage to get out of the car and go to the door. God knows when she became nervous but she was at that moment for some off unknown reason. She took a deep breath getting of the car grabbing her duffel bag on her way out. Walking up the walk slowly. It then just hit her. What the hell was she suppose to say? Oh hi my name if Faith, I got bored of L.A. So Angel sent me here and told me to see you. Oh yeah can I use your can? Oh yeah that would be a wonderful thing to say to a person you just met!

Faith pushed those thoughts out of the head and stepped onto the porch biting her lip as knocking. God she hopped this girl wasn't a real bitch or they would not get along at all. Faith waited what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of seconds. The door finally opened. Faith looked up from her feet stunned by what she saw.

* * *

Haha yeah that is the first chapter of this story. I think I might write chapter two tonight too before six am! If I can get it up on here that is. Sorry the first chapter is short on words I really didn't know what to say. I never written a story that was non-anime let alone a couple like this! Oh how I love fem-slash and this couple! I loved it for as long as I could remember seeing Buffy and Faith dancing together for the first time. Well I hope you like it. I don't plan on getting man reviews for this but reviews are always nice :) Besides I am taking a break from my other story and a muse just hit me tonight at like 2am to write this story so I did! :)


	2. Hi I'm faith

We Don't have to look back now

Chapter Two

Faith looked up before her and saw what seemed to be a goddess. She had long blonde hair just below her shoulders. Beautiful green eyes that could melt your heart if you looked directly into them. Her body was like that of a fairy tale. Every guy's fantasy if that. She had an hour glass figure, the right size hips, the perfect white creamy skin that seemed to glow more due to the light shinning from behind her.

If she was an angel Faith was sure that the god's of all times were helping her right now. Now Faith wasn't really known for her dirty thoughts but right now that is all she could think about. Faith began to smirk at the thought of them when an angelic voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Um who are you?" The angelic blonde said.

Faith couldn't help but smile more at the sound of that voice, but knew if she didn't say something soon this girl would think she is crazy, well crazier then she already was.

"I'm Faith. Angel sent me here."

"He did now did he? Would have been nice if he picked up a phone and called to tell me he was sending some stranger my way." Buffy with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well you know him he likes things to be a surprise" Faith replied trying to clear up the awkwardness between them.

"You got that right. Well come in Faith. No use in standing out there in the dark now is there?" Buffy said as moving away from the door a little to let Faith in.

Faith made it in and looked around, "Nice place you got here"

"Thanks I live with my mom on the weekends so this is her place I suppose, though she is out of town for a week or so on business. I just got back from uh places" Buffy said as looking around.

"You don't have to be so cautious blondie. I am a slayer too if you were just about to say you just got back from patrol."

The girl sighed relief when she heard that, "Great that is good! Now I don't have to be all sneak around you. You're Faith right? I'm Buffy Summers."

Faith smiled more at that name a wonderful name to go with a most beautiful girl.

"Nice to meet chu B. So uh yeah where am I sleeping? I mean I can go find a motel room while I stay here it isn't much trouble."

"No that is okay you can sleep on the couch in the living room" Buffy said as walking towards the living room with Faith following her. Cleaning off the couch for Faith to sleep on.

"You don't have to do that B, a motel is fine. I mean come on" Faith said as watching the girl leave and enter the room again with a blanket and a pillow making up a quick bed for the brunette slayer.

"No I would feel safer with you here. Not that I don't trust you. I don't even know you but with all the bad in this town I would just feel safer with you here tonight." Buffy said as turning around facing the taller slayer.

" 'Kay B that is fine by me." Faith said as looking around.

"You okay there Faith?" Buffy ask as watching her.

"Yeah can I use your can I really have to piss." Faith said as looking at her.

"That is so not a way girls are suppose to ask but it is down the hall second door on your left." Buffy said as rolling her eyes.

"Thanks B." Faith said as walking down the hall and to the bathroom.

Buffy stood there for a little bit thinking about how weird this all was. A random girl no a slayer shows up at her door saying Angel told her to come here. Yeah she will call Angel in the morning to make sure about that for real. Tonight she was too drained from fighting on patrol to go through an argument on the phone with him.

Just then as Buffy was done talking to herself in her head she looked up to see Faith walking to her in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Talk about someone looking hot in just simple night ware like that. The boxers were small almost seemed like booty shorts rather than boxers, and the tank top was black. The most beautiful color to match her pale skin color. Her chocolate brown eyes just looking at you in an innocent way made her self seem cute enough. She was a cute girl Buffy would admit that but not that cute to make her wanna jump the wagon here.

Faith made her way over to the couch taking a seat pulling the blankets over her lower half sitting up against the pillow. Not really sure what to say.

Buffy cleared the silence first. "Well I will see you in the morning. I am going to go to bed. I am tired from patrol. Help yourself to the fridge if you want I don't mind just don't eat all my food! Okay well night!" Buffy said as walking up out of the room and to the stairs.

"Night B! I can't promise that I wont!" Faith said with a small chuckle as reaching for the remote turning on the television flipping through the channels to find something to watch before going to sleep. Now that her bladder was emptied she felt a little more relaxed an energized here. Just something about being in this house seemed to calm her. She didn't know why but it did. It seemed to be a warm home to her now. Buffy even seemed nice towards maybe she wont have to beat her up!

Faith laughed at that as laying down on the couch finally settling on some stupid tv to watch to help her fall asleep. Which didn't take that long. Once she was asleep she was out like a log, nothing could wake her up unless there was a demon attacking, which there wasn't so she slept soundly through the night.

* * *

Okay I wrote chapter two a lot faster then I did for chapter one heh but I kinda wanted to get this chapter up before I went to bed. It is like four in the morning and I wrong hopefully over a thousand words! I am trying to make sure this story has at least a thousand words or more for each chapter. I need to expant my writing longer which I hope gets easy. Sorry if things seemed kinda rushed and sorry about the description of both of them I am not really all that great with describing things. However I hope you guys like it :) I should have chapter three up tomorrow or sometime during the days following if school does not get in my way.


	3. Morning After Arrival

We Don't Have To Look Back Now

Chapter 3:

Faith awoke to her the feeling of needing to pee. She sighed as getting up and traveling to the bathroom down the hall. When she got out she could hear Buffy on the phone. Faith could over hear her on the phone. Faith couldn't help but listen in. She knew she shouldn't listen in but something pulled her to listen.

"Angel why didn't you tell me she was coming sooner?" Buffy said into the phone as looking out the window. She seemed slightly annoyed by the answer he had just given her.

"What do you mean you didn't want to get involved in where she went? Look Angel I need to know who you send over here." Buffy yelled as trying to keep her voice down just in case Faith wasn't awake yet.

"Fine I will help her but next time a little heads up would be nice you know. Yeah, bye." Buffy said as turning and hanging up the phone. Faith walked to the couch fast laying down and closing her eyes. Just then she heard footsteps coming into the living room. She pretended to be asleep to make it seem like she was just listening into the conversation a little.

When Faith felt a hand on her arm, awaking her from her fake sleep. The simple touch made Faith blush a little. Faith couldn't help it. This little blonde goddess made her feel so weird inside a new feeling Faith didn't know how to feel.

"Faith it's time to wake up." Buffy said sweetly as if she was talking to a small child. Faith smiled and stretched as opening her eyes coming face to face with the said blonde. Faith stared at her as the blonde looked flushed.

"Um morning it's like almost ten so I thought it be okay to wake you up." She said as pulling back and looking around as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with Faith.

"Thanks B, I would of slept the whole day away if you didn't wake me up. Hey I'm hungry what do you have for breakfast in this place." Faith said ad pushing herself up and stretching close the the green eyed blonde. Buffy moved away awkwardly trying to hide a small smile.

"Yeah there is cereal or if you want I could make you something?" Buffy asked as walking Faith to the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Faith asked as if she was impressed. Buffy looked around hiding look of shame that was visibly visible on her face.

"Well no but I can try if you want me too." She said as looking at her with of panic.

"Nah that's alright B I don't want you burning down your house on my account." Faith said with a smirk as grabbing a box of cereal off the counter.

"Oh thank god that would of been, wait hey!" Buffy yelled at the realization on what Faith just said. Faith only chuckled as she poured milk into her bowl and began eating her cereal. This earned Faith a hit in the arm. Which hurt a little, little blondie sure knew how to pack a punch. Then again she was slayer like herself so it wasn't much of a shocker.

"After you are done with your cereal, get dressed because we are going to go see Giles and then going to go shopping since you probably don't have many clothes here." Buffy's face lit up at the idea of shopping. Faith shrugged and continued eating. She hated shopping but she wasn't going to tell her that it would probably break her heart.

"'Kay B, I'll try to hurry then." The brunette said as she continued to eat her breakfast. Buffy left the kitchen after a couple of minutes saying something about calling the scooby's and Giles about me. Oh joy more people to meet. At least it was better than being back in LA with Angel and his lame team of lackeys.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this took forever to upload! I had writers block then I couldn't get into my account for some odd reason, but here I am now, uploading a new chapter of this story, I shall try and see if I can get any other stories out soon :) But once again sorry~**

**You know the rules, review please :D**

**~Hitomi-Koi-Ko**


End file.
